


From Smoke and Ashes

by Chimmey



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Cook, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Im sorry if this is bad, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Magic, My First AO3 Post, Smut, Tell me what you think, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Work In Progress, bakugou katsuki is also a salamander, kiribaku, kirishima eijirou is a wizard, my first fanfiction, please enjoy, yes there are other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimmey/pseuds/Chimmey
Summary: Kirishima, an amateur wizard/magician/whatever you wanna call it, accidentally summons a Fire Salamander, and he’s more human than lizard.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 77





	1. The First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> !!STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS!! This is my first fanfic, I really hope you all enjoy. Honestly I have a lot planned for this, but my thoughts are a bit- all over the place sometimes. Sorry if this is messy or hard to understand.

Kirishima's eyes darted frantically from one place to another, panicking silently at his current situation. A plume of dark, bronzy smoke rose agitatedly from a small pentagram of chalk, drawn sloppily on the dark, hardwood floor. Oh god this is not what he planned. Not at _all_. He jumped back and landed on his ass as a clawed foot stepped from the smoke, his eyes blew wide as he gazed up at the most beautiful.. No. No this was terrifying. The figure stood at barely 5'7, but he made up for it with his looks. His arms and legs were covered in sleek black and orange scales, the black ones traveling up from his hands and toes and slowly into a deep fiery orange as they grew closer to his shoulders and hip. Webbed frills were mounted just behind his ears, the same color pattern as his arms and legs. Black at the base and orange at their tips. His hair stuck in all directions in a spiky, cream colored mess. He was clad in loose black pants that closed tightly around his shins, and a tight sleevless shirt that just barely closed where his pecs began. A sleek, scaly black and orange tail lashed in anger behind him, causing the gems that hung around his hips clink, his arms crossed over his chest. Kirishima opened his mouth to speak to the blonde male, but no words left his mouth. _Fuck_ , _fuck-What do I do??_ His mind was racing, he could barely keep up.

"OI. ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT ON YOUR ASS LIKE THAT OR ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME WHY THE FUCK I'M HERE?!" The blonde yelled angrily at the redhead, a crackling noise was just barely audible.

 _What the hell is that?_ Kirishima was curious, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out the hard way.

"I- I was practicing my summoning- I swear I had no idea this would happen-" Kirishima stumbled over his words, his brain still trying to comprehend just what was happening.

He summoned a fucking _Salamander._ Like. The really dangerous ones, the big, 'mythological' ones. They were rare as hell, and often only ever summoned to be slaughtered and sold, or slaved away, so it wasn't a surprise that this one so hostile. Ah shit. Kirishima hadn't even considered how the Salamander must feel. Er.. Man? It was odd, Kirishima had never even thought Salamanders with human features existed.. The more you know. He was suddenly brought back to earth as he felt a sharp pain in his jaw. _Did he just punch me?_ He rubbed his jaw and winced, looking up at the angry blonde. _Oh shit._ He was standing directly in front of Kirishima now, his eyes blazing with rage.

 _"PRACTICE?_ WHAT KINDA FUCKING PRACTICE LEAD YOU TO SUMMON _ME?_ " A deep growl ripped from his throat mid sentence, coating his words in anger.

“Dude chill- I said I’m sorry- I can send you back if you want? I seriously didn’t know I would summon you- I was planning on summoning a- Smaller creature- Less powerful.”

Kirishima put his hands up in a sort of surrender. Speaking of which, this guy had to be _strong._ Really. He had damn jewels hanging around his hips and teeth around his neck. It was honestly pretty hot. Kirishima scrambled up and kept a hand on his jaw, still aching from the forceful punch. He shuffled slowly back, definitely slightly intimidated by the man in front of him, even if the blonde was shorter. Kirishima was a pretty average 6’1. He usually wore what he considered to be ‘manly’ clothes, which usually consisted of reds, blacks, ripped sleeves, really anything he thought looked cool. He was a wizard, actually. But not like your generic wizard. He specialized in defensive magics, his main go-to was hardening his own skin with a spell he used commonly.

“And sorry if seems rude, man. But what should I call you? I mean. Unless you want me to send you back _now_...” Kirishima hesitated as those last words left his mouth.

First off, he didn’t want to be burned to a crisp, that’s what most Salamanders specialized in, fire. It was said that they were the physical embodiment of fire, they are born from it, and will die if kept from it for too long. He wasn’t sure if that was true or just a myth though. Second, he was _really_ interested in this guy. It’s not everyday you get to experience this kind of thing. The blonde rolled his eyes, his head tilted upwards just a bit, so he could look Kirishima dead in the eyes.

“Tch. The name’s Katsuki Bakugou. But you better fucking call me Bakugou, or else. First name basis isn’t a thing anyone has, got that?” He spoke in a very snappy tone, a low growl hidden beneath his words. “Second, I’ll stay. But don’t fuck it up.”

Honestly, Katsuki couldn’t even remember the last time he was summoned. No one had managed to even find a trace of his existence for _years_ until now. He was actually a bit relieved someone finally managed to summon him, a seemingly good person at that. 

“Err.. Well. I can make you some food? Oh, and I can put on a movie!” Kirishima’s tone of voice changed from caution to excitement, he was still careful though.

He turned the other way quickly, taking a step towards the door to begin preparing food, before being stopped by a rough and scaly hand, though, the palms were more like skin then scales. Weird.

”Oi wait- What the fuck is a.. ‘movie’?” Katsuki’s voice definitely wasn’t as loud as it was before, but it was still gruff. His head was canted to the side in confusion.

As mentioned before, he hadn’t been summoned in years. Years being.. a very, very long time. The last time he was summoned, he was young, and movies also hadn’t existed then. Kirishima lifted an eyebrow, thinking for a moment. When he finally got it, he grinned. Though, his grin quickly dropped to a frown once it finally registered in his mind what that meant exactly.

”You.. Wait. You don’t know what a movie is?? Well. It’s like.. Pictures in a box- Kinda. Here, I’ll show you after I finish cooking for you. Sound good?” He sighed lightly after he spoke, deciding that the two weren’t close enough for him to ask anything personal.

”OH SHUT UP. YES, I DON’T KNOW WHAT A DAMN MOVIE IS. Ugh, fuck. Whatever, then cook. I wanna see what the ‘picture in a box’ shit is.” Katsuki snapped at Kirishima for the first part, he _really_ didn’t like being made fun of. 

The two made their way to the kitchen, Katsuki stole glances around the house as they walked, admittedly curious. They stopped when the reached the kitchen, and Katsuki sat in a chair nearby. Kirishima turned to him and smiled.

”Time to cook!” 


	2. Warming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking is fun, until your new ‘friend’ blabs too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter!! I hope you enjoy, I worked hard trying to come up with new ideas for this one. Happy reading :)

As he sat at the table he was shown to, Katsuki drummed his fingers on the tabletop impatiently, obviously pretty hungry.

“Oi. This is taking too fucking long, I’ll just make it myself.” He got up promptly and pushed Kirishima out of the way, taking one look at what Kirishima was only half done with cooking, and tossed it in the trash.

“Hey! What was that for?? I was making that food for you-“ Kirishima frowned slightly, he really was working hard to make that food taste good... What a waste.

Katsuki rolled his eyes and got to work, pulling out a bunch of ingredients and cooking utensils, his tail swaying gently behind him. “Because it was fucking shit. Trust me, I know good food when I see it, and that heap of garbage could kill a even a damn rat.”

Kirishima’s frown grew wider at Katsuki’s comment on his cooking, slightly offended. “Hey man, I know I’m not the best at cooking but damn, that was a little harsh, don’t ya think?”

Katsuki simply rolled his eyes and huffed in response, he was more focused on cooking than some human’s whining. Kirishima trudged to the table in defeat, crossing his legs and leaning far back into the chair.

“So, whatcha cooking?” His poor attempt at starting a conversation was.. Well. Poor.

“Not fucking important. What _is_ important though, is that I haven’t gotten _your_ name yet. So what the fuck’s your name?” Katsuki almost completely ignored Kirishima’s question, he wasn’t in the mood for that shit.

Ooof course. Kirishima should have known. This guy was already rude enough as it is, he wouldn’t be bothered to share what he was cooking. Kirishima put it aside and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh! Sorry, I musta forgot, I was too caught up in- Y’know, this whole situation- I’m Eijirou Kirishima! Nice to meet ya! You can call me whatever.” He beamed at Katsuki, bumping his fists together as a little extra to the introduction.

“Alright. I’m calling you Shitty Hair then.” Katsuki was quite.. Blunt. Now, that wasn’t usually a bad thing, but because he was so rude about it, yeah. That made it a little bad.

As he continued cooking, Katsuki found it increasingly difficult to focus. Kirishima was pretty persistent with his attempts at conversation. With every sentence that left his mouth, it seemed another popped up. Katsuki was getting angry. He wouldn’t last much longer. After a few minutes more of this unbearable blabbing, Katsuki really _couldn’t_ take it anymore. He stopped what he was doing and marched over to Kirishima, his tail lashing angrily behind him as he was holding his hands up and towards Kirishima’s face.

“Eh? What are you doi-“ Kirishima was cut off by a small explosion to the face. _Oh my god-_ _What the hell?_ _How is this possible?_

Luckily, Kirishima had managed to use his hardening spell just before the explosion could do any damage, and was left unhurt and confused. Katsuki, on the other hand, looked just about ready to kill someone.

“Dude- Did you just make that explosion? That is INSANE. I thought you guys could only do fire magic?” Kirishima wasn’t too intimidated by Katsuki anymore, considering he now knew he could use his hardening to protect himself. But of course he was still a little scared of the angry blonde that stood before him.

“What the fuck makes you think we ALL have to have purely shitty fire magic? Fucking dumbass. Yeah _most_ of us only have fire, but I’m stronger then those fucking idiots. I have explosions.” Okay. So this guy was both crazy strong and also crazy self centered, or at least that’s how he seemed for _now._

“Holy shit man, that’s really cool! Manly too! What’s _not_ manly is going at me like that without warning!” Kirishima’s brows furrowed slightly as he put on a slightly angry, or at least disappointed expression.

As expected, this did nothing to Katsuki, he simply shrugged it off and walked back to the kitchen, resuming with the food. After about 15 more minutes, the food was ready. Fortunately, Kirishima had learned his lesson, and stayed relatively quiet for the rest of the time Katsuki was cooking. Katsuki walked out to the table with two plates, setting one down at his place, and the other in front of Kirishima. 

“Merry fucking christmas. Some _real_ fucking food.” Katsuki rolled his eyes and began eating, his food was noticeably more red than Kirishima’s.

Speaking of which, Kirishima took a large bite of his food and his face lit up. ”Oh my god this is incredible! Hey wait, why’s yours look a little different from mine?”

”Jesus fucking christ. Can’t you be happy that you have good food? Fuck. But if you really wanna know, it’s cause my shit has a ton of hot sauce and spices in and on it. _Happy_?” He glared at Kirishima a moment, before going back to his food. Secretly, he was happy he got that little compliment, but he wouldn’t admit that, not even to himself, and especially not aloud.

He glanced at Kirishima, only to find that the redhead was practically shoveling the food into his mouth. What the fuck was wrong with him?

”What the hell are you doing? By the looks of it I’d say you haven’t eaten in fucking MONTHS. SLOW THE FUCK DOWN YOU DUMBASS.” Katsuki rolled his eyes, for the millionth time, and went back to eating once again.

Kirishima glanced up quickly and smiled, mouth full of food. “Aww c’mon man! It’sh juft too goofd!!” His words were a little messed up and muffled, probably, no, definitely, because of the food in his mouth. 

Katsuki put down his fork and stared at Kirishima for a moment, a look of disgust on his face. “Jesus christ stop. Stop fucking talking, you’re spraying chewed up food everywhere. DON’T SPEAK WITH YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH FULL. DON’T YOU KNOW MANNERS?!” 

Kirishima stopped eating for a moment, pausing as if to think. “Hmph. Yes I know manners! Sorry man, by your food is just too good! I can’t help it! I’ll try to be a little neater though.”

Eventually both Kirishima and Katsuki finished their food, and Katsuki cleaned up after the two, reluctantly of course.

After he finished cleaning, he approached Kirishima with his hands on his hips, a scowl on his face, and fire in his eyes. ”Tch. You incapable little shit. Why the fuck am I doing everything? _You’re_ the one that summoned _me._ ”

Kirishima lifted an eyebrow and canted his head in slight confusion. “Exactly! Aren’t summoned beings supposed to do the bidding of their summoners?” 

This was in fact very wrong. Well, not entirely, but it wasn’t the right way to put it. Usually, beings from other worlds were summoned by humans, so the humans could ask these creatures for favors, usually big ones. They were _not_ to be used as maids, butlers, or slaves. 

At this comment, Katsuki’s eyes burned with rage. _How could this idiot be so fucking stupid? Doing their bidding? PLEASE. I’ll knock some fucking sense into this guy._ Katsuki charged at Kirishima, his hands were raised. Explosions erupted rapidly from his palms, smoke from the explosion coated his face as he clasped his hands around Kirishima’s face.

Kirishima’s eyes blew wide as he watched the blonde race towards him, he put up his arms and hardened his skin in defense. ”JESUS CHRIST MAN- LET GO LET GO- I’M SORRY- UNCLE UNCLE!! I CALLED UNCLE- PLEASE MAN--“

Katsuki finally released his grip on the redhead’s face after a few more begs, smirking to himself. “Alright, then you better not fucking _ever_ say that ‘do our bidding’ shit again. Next time I won’t go easy on you, fuckmunch. 

Kirishima put his hand to his face and shook his head lightly. _Easy? He was going easy on me just now? Holy shit I’m in way over my head._ In an attempt to calm things down, Kirishima jumped up and dashed over to the living room, dropping to the couch and laying back.

Katsuki followed soon after, slightly confused. “Eh? Why the hell did we go here? What the fuck are you doing-“


	3. Movies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently he didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, new chapter! Apologies for making you guys wait- I’ve been really busy as of late so it was hard getting this done earlier, y’know? Anyway, I tried making this one a little longer. Let me know if you think I should change up anything about length or- Anything really. Enjoy

The screen of a television clicked brightly on, the words of people on the screen echoing throughout he house. Static crackled momentarily before the picture reappeared, clear and colorful. Katsuki jumped back in surprise, practically tumbling over the back of the couch.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT--“ He shouted in question pretty aggressively, almost anxiously even.

Kirishima quickly pressed a button on the remote and the television clicked off, the silence creeping back. The house was.. oddly quiet. It wasn’t a bad thing, it just wasn’t what you would expect, right?

Katsuki pointed aggressively at the television in front of the two, a bewildered and wary expression on his face. “THAT. THAT SHIT- THE- THE FUCKING BOX- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?” He yelled, his voice sounded _scared_ rather than angry. It was odd, and definitely didn’t fit him. Kirishima lifted and eyebrow in and turned his head to face the television, turning back to Katsuki in confusion.

“What, you mean the TV? It’s- A TV- I don’t know what else to tell ya man.” He said, shrugging and reaching for the remote since again, only to be stopped by a strong hand wrapping around his wrist.

 _“Don’t fucking touch_ that.” Katsuki hissed. The frills behind his ears were pinned back, his teeth were bared, and the small spines running down his tail and back stuck up. It would be really odd if he weren’t a Salamander.

“H-Hey man- No need to get angry- Just- Let go of my hand and I’ll put the remote down-“ Kirishima replied, the fear just barely noticeable in his voice.

Katsuki let go of Kirishima’s hand hesitantly, and Kirishima slowly set the remote down and put his hands next to his sides, trying to be as nonthreatening as he could possibly. Obviously, the Salamander before him wasn’t happy, but Kirishima couldn’t figure out why. But what he did know was that he didn’t want to make it any worse. It was already scary enough having this guy in his house in the first place.

“Bakugou, right? Why’d you suddenly freak out like that? Actually ya still look pretty freaked out- Ahem- Did I do something to scare ya like this??” He asked, wearing a comforting expression, and a tone to match.

Slowly, very slowly, the blonde’s frills rose back up, no longer pinned back. His expression changing from a snarl to a cautious and guarded look, his spikes also smoothed down a bit, he definitely looked less... scary, intimidating. Kirishima sighed in relief, the fear slowly dissipating.

“Shut the fuck up, shitty hair. Just fucking tell me what _that_ is.” He said with a small growl, gesturing towards the television.

 _Why is he so scared of the_ _TV...?_ Kirishima wondered, sighing. “Well- Its called a TV, or television. It’s like a mechanical box, that can show pictures or videos on the screen- Remember what I said earlier about movies? Well you see em on TVs. What, never seen a TV before or something? Heh, just kidding. These things are _everywhere._ Anyway, they’re not dangerous, dude. Why so freaked?” He shrugged, looking at Katsuki and laughing quietly to himself about what he last said. Surely this guy had seen a TV before... right?

Katsuki had in fact _not_ ever seen a television before. Really, he hadn’t seen _any_ really modern things, but that wasn’t _his_ fault.

“Tch. Fucking hell. I haven’t been here in a damn long time, alright? I don’t know what any of this shit is and I don’t know if you’re going to fucking hurt me yet. _Happy_? It’s not my fucking fault, I just don’t wanna fucking _die_ or be tortured, jackass.” He huffed.

He looked almost ashamed. Ashamed? Why? Because he was scared? Ah well, Kirishima found it best not to ask right now. Maybe later, he didn’t want to take advantage of the blonde’s vulnerable attitude at the moment. He knew that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to see this side again, or anything really. He didn’t want to be blown to pieces, going out with a bang sounds cool, but not if it were to be like that.

Kirishima frowned, suddenly feeling bad about doing something without asking his new friend if it was okay. How unmanly. “Oh. God- Sorry man, I really didn’t mean to freak you out like that. I promise I don’t have any bad intentions with you, Bakugou. Alright? I swear on my life.” He said, his voice soft.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes and got back onto the couch, leaning back into the cushions, next to the red head. “... Whatever,” He replied, shifting his gaze to the screen. “and turn the fucking TV on, I’m not ‘freaked out’ or some shit anymore.” He added, crossing his arms.

Kirishima reluctantly grabbed the remote and turned the television on once again, he didn’t want to accidentally scare the man beside him again and risk getting hurt. Maybe that was a little selfish, but he was also looking out for the blonde. It wouldn’t be very good of him to scare the guy again. He turned to face Katsuki, making a small gesture towards the television.

Kirishima raised an eyebrow, “So, what do you wanna watch?”

“What the fuck makes you think I know what kinda shit you can watch on that thing? You choose, fuckface.” He didn’t even spare Kirishima a glance. Rude.

Kirishima furrowed his brow and looked at the television once again, thinking. “Well- There are a buncha genres you can pick from, why don’t you choose one? I mean, you _are_ the guest.” Kirishima said finally, shrugging.

Katsuki responded with an eye role, and Kirishima took that as and ‘okay, fine. What are the genres?’

“Alright so,” He put some fingers up, listing off a few. “There’s Romance, Action, Comedy, Drama and Horror. I mean- There are definitely more, but those are the most popular, y’know?” He put his hand down and looked at Katsuki, awaiting his response.

“Tch. Fine. We’ll go with horror I guess.” The blonde grumbled, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. He definitely wasn’t the friendliest guy around.

Kirishima smiled, happy Katsuki was _finally_ cooperating in a way that wasn’t in a totally bitchy way. He was only _slightly_ bitchy this time, which was still a big improvement.

Kirishima flicked over channels and pressed buttons, something that Katsuki still didn’t really understand. Finally, the screen lit up with rows of tiny vertical rectangles, the movie covers. Kirishima clicked on one of the movies and pressed play. The movie began and Katsuki stared in both confusion and curiosity.

He didn’t exactly trust Kirishima, but the way Kirishima had spoken, he knew that he at least wouldn’t try to hurt him. Not yet.

He shifted in his place on the couch, which was a little awkward considering he had a tail. Sitting down on nice furniture like this was weird but it wasn’t too uncomfortable.

The movie continued playing, and to Kirishima’s dismay, Katsuki didn’t look very happy, or relaxed. He looked.. Tense. But maybe that was just the movie’s doing. Nonetheless, Kirishima decided to ask.

“Hey bro, are you actually enjoying this? Ya look a little off.” He asked, pausing the movie.

“Jesus fucking christ just turn the damn movie back on.” He snapped, still refusing to look at the red head.

Truthfully, he wasn’t all too fond of his choice. Obviously he’d heard stories and tales, which were really just simplified versions of movies. He didn’t know different types of stories had names though. They were called genres? He had no idea before this, but that’s besides the point. He preferred Romance over Horror. As odd as it may seem, it was true. But was he going to admit this? No. Of course not. He’s barely even admitted it to himself, he wouldn’t even _think_ of admitting it to another living thing. He just didn’t want to come off a weak or stupid, because to him, liking things like that were indeed stupid. It was like a guilty pleasure of sorts to him, something he’d never own up to.

Kirishima gave Katsuki a short and concerned glance and shrugged, turning back to the screen and unpausing the movie.

“Alright, whatever you say man.” He sighed, setting the remote down on the small table in front of the couch.

About an hour or two later, the movie had finally ended. The only exciting things that happened were multiple occasions in which Katsuki yelled at the protagonists, mostly insulting their poor choices and lack of observations about everything. It was actually pretty amusing. At most of these insults, Kirishima laughed, or just stared at Katsuki, just a _little_ worried, but also impressed. Who knew a person could think of so many insults? 

Kirishima was nodding off at time during the movie, and even more so now that the movie was over, and Katsuki noticed. 

“Oi Shitty hair. You don’t have to keep trying to keep yourself up or some shit. I’m magically bound to you, it’s not like I can just fucking run away.” He mumbled, crossing his arms again. At some point during the movie they had fallen to his sides. 

Katsuki didn’t lie. He _was_ bound to Kirishima, that’s what the summoning did. But what he failed to mention was that because of this, Kirishima had to ability to limit the amount of power Katsuki had, and could easily punish him if he wanted. Of course he wouldn’t tell Kirishima that. Most people didn’t know that was even a thing, and Katsuki preferred if it was kept that way. He didn’t need anyone taking advantage of the power they had over him, no matter how kind they seemed. 

Kirishima looked at Katsuki, a smile spreading across his face. “Aww dude! Did you say that because you’re being nice? s you don’t want me being tired, huh? So you do have some good in you!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

“Are you fucking kidding me..” The blonde mumbled, already regretting his choice. “Shut the fuck up and just go to sleep. I never said I can’t trash your god damn house.”

With that, Kirishima quickly closed his mouth. A smile resided on his lips as he shrugged, getting up groggily.

”Alright, man. I’ll be in my room if you need anything. Just don’t make any messes, ‘kay?” 

“Whatever.”

Kirishima walked away and to his room, shutting the door as he walked in.

Katsuki got up, looking around. This was his chance to explore, to find out why he was here. That is, if there was any reason at all in the first place.


	4. Your world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out- I was takin a break for a little. Anyway- I hope this one isn’t too short. I’ll try to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible. Happy reading

Katsuki hesitantly walked around the room, the claws on his feet clinking softly against the hardwood floor. He still didn’t know if he could _really_ trust this guy. He was summoned out of the blue for the first time in years, how he supposed to _not_ be at least a little suspicious? What if this seemingly harmless man had horrible intentions? If Katsuki had learned anything from his time in this world before, it was that humans are imperfect, untrustworthy, unpredictable brutes. But then again, nobody is perfect, not even the beings in Katsuki’s homeland. Well, maybe _some_ were perfect, or near perfect anyway. But they were beings of higher status, of higher power. Completely different from practically everything else, so they didn’t exactly count. Katsuki, on the other hand, certainly wasn’t perfect. He had flaws, few there may be, but they were there. His explosive personality, his dangerous tendencies, those were just a few examples.

Katsuki went to turn around and look in other rooms, but his tail his a small table. “Shit-“ He rushed to catch the falling objects, he really didn’t want to wake Kirishima up. Mainly because that would mean the end of his exploration time.

Fortunately, he was able to catch everything in time and fixed the small table, setting everything back down. He then turned back towards the exit of the room and cursed himself silently.

After a few minutes of looking around, he reached the front door and turned the knob, causing the door to swing slowly open. The sun was bright, there were very few clouds in the sky. Leaves fluttered almost silently in the crisp, autumn breeze, their colors were vivid in the shining sunlight. Birds twittered happily in the distance, their songs carried through the air. The chattering of humans could be heard not too far from where Katsuki stood.

_Is_ this _really how_ _the humans live..? It’s.. Nicer than I imagined._ Katsuki thought to himself. Truthfully, he had expected something almost totally different. He imagined grey skies and dull trees, with trash littering the ground. 

But Katsuki was lucky enough summoned to a house in a good part of the world. One where such a scene was uncommon. Though, the unlucky part about it was that there truly were parts of the world that fit his expectations.

Katsuki attempted to take a step further, to step outside, and investigate the area further, but a strong force pulled him back, landing him right back in the house and on his ass. _Ah, right._ He thought. Obviously, he’d forgotten that he was magically bound to Kirishima, despite him being the one to tell Kirishima just that.

He closed the door and trudged back inside. Maybe it was better that he didn’t go outside anyway. Katsuki wasn’t exactly the kind of thing a normal person would see everyday, they may not react well.

He began walking throughout the halls once again, this time being mindful of his tail. Eventually, he reached the hallway in which Kirishima’s bedroom was located. There two more doors in the hallway. What was in them? He padded quietly through the hall, reaching a hand out towards one of the doorknobs, only to be stopped by a sudden hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly in surprise, whipping his head around to see Kirishima standing behind him.

“Jesus fucking christ- Mind making some damn noise when you’re approaching me? You fucking surprised me, idiot.”

Silence.

“Oi- Say something, you’re being fucking weird.”

Kirishima then took his hand from Katsuki’s shoulder and began walking in the opposite direction. Normally, this wouldn’t be too odd. The only thing that really unnerved Katsuki? The redhead didn’t say a single thing throughout the entire interaction. _What the fuck is up with this guy?_

Katsuki followed after the redhead, curious and confused, they stopped when they reached the basement door.

“Oi, shitty hair. What the fuck are you doing?” Katsuki shook the redhead lightly, a little more cautious now.

Suddenly, Kirishima jolted up and almost fell to the floor, leaning into the door. “Ah shit- Sorry man! This happens sometimes- Real sorry about that!” He said, smiling at the blonde and standing up straight.

“Then why the hell were your eyes open?” Katsuki questioned, a little wary of Kirishima.

“They were?? I was asleep though.. Hmm. I guess since I live alone I’ve never even realized that my eyes are open when I’m sleepwalking- The only way I know I’m sleepwalking is because I wake up in odd places around my house! Thanks for waking me up though. I wouldn’t wanna get hurt after all! I owe ya one.” 

“You bet your ass you do. That was fucking weird. You put your hand on my shoulder and just stared for a second before walking away.”

“Huh. Weird. Oh well. Anyway! Hopefully you weren’t too bored while I was asleep?” Kirishima asked, canting his head to the side.

“Nah. You weren’t asleep for _that_ long.” Katsuki replied, shrugging.

“Oh, good. What did you do anyway? You didn’t snoop around, _did you?_ ” The redhead asked, raising eyebrow. Something about the tone in his voice didn’t match his expression.

“Eh? Well I looked around, but I didn’t _snoop_. Outside looks pretty nice, by the way. I was pulled back by the damn binding shit though.” Katsuki replied, giving Kirishima a weird expression. _How did he know to ask that?_ He thought, eventually shrugging the thought off. It was only normal to ask, after all. Kirishima barely knew the guy, Katsuki couldn’t just expect him to be completely okay with having an explosive lizard man in his house.

“Ah, alright. Just wanted to make sure, sometimes I have spell stuff set up in certain rooms around the house, and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt, ya know?” Kirishima said, offering a wide smile to the blonde.

_So he had good intentions after all? Huh._ Katsuki thought, rolling his eyes in response. “Tch, whatever. I’m fine.” Katsuki replied, walking back to the living room and sitting on the couch, curling his tail next to himself. Kirishima followed and stared at Katsuki’s tail for a moment, seemingly in awe.

“The hell are you staring at, shitty hair?”

“Oh- Sorry man! I just can’t get over the fact that you have a tail- It’s pretty cool! Definitely not something you see everyday. You know what I mean?”

“No, I do not in fact know what you mean. I’m not sure if you’ve realized this but there are tons of creatures like me back where I live, dumbass. So this,” Katsuki gestured to his tail and scales, “isn’t that fucking weird.”

“Oh right- What’s it like? Where you live I mean-“ Kirishima asked, genuinely intrigued. Really not much was known about the world from which the so called ‘mythical’ creatures came. Of course, not all of them lived there. Creatures like dragons lived in the human world. Though, creatures like that were especially good at hiding, for obvious reasons.

“Well, what do you imagine it to be like?” Katsuki replied, hesitant to answer the question he was asked.

“Hmm. Well, I think it’s really pretty there. Lots of nice plants. Oh, and I bet everything that lives there is really cool too! I mean, if there are more things like you there, it must be pretty awesome.” Kirishima replied, leaning against the wall near the couch.

“Yeaaah. Sure. Fucking _rainbows and sunshine._ ” The blonde replied, definitely a little sarcastic.

“C’mon man! I’m just a little curious. But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I’d understand.” Kirishima urged, smiling at Katsuki.

“Tch. Fine. Honestly it’s pretty much like this world. Just a little more.. ‘Mystical’ if that’s what you wanna call it. It has different terrain in different locations, like this world. The part I live in looks a bit like the volcanoes you have here, but- Not quite. It’s hard to describe. Other parts are pretty easy to imagine. But fuck, awesome? It gets damn boring. You could probably tell by my surprise at your- TV or whatever. But there’s nothing like that where I live. We don’t need that kinda shit, so it’s kind of like we’re stuck in the past. Also, you really think all of us are cool? Hah. There are some ugly fuckers there. Not to mention not everyone is _good_ either. But enough of that shit, it’s not important. You got what you wanted to hear.” He replied, shrugging as he finished.

“Mm.. I dunno man, that sounds pretty cool to me.” Kirishima shrugged back, crossing his arms.

The two sat quietly for a moment. “This is boring,” Katsuki broke the silence, “what the fuck is there to do around here?”

“Well, we could watch another movie?” Kirishima offered, making a small gesture towards the television.

“No. Fuck that. We already did that. Think of something else.” Katsuki replied, shaking his head lightly.

“Ehm.. We c-“ Kirishima was cut off by a loud and rapid series of knocks on the door, “Oh, sorry! Hold on, I’ll get that-“ He walked out of the room and to the door, leaving Katsuki on his own once again.


	5. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy. Wooh I uploaded twice in a row. Fun. I’ll try to upload more often by the way. Ah, and I have an instagram account where I’ll post updates. You can ask questions and give tips and suggestions there too. It’s @chimmey.the.author

“Oh, hey man! Come on in. I wasn’t expecting you, so sorry if it’s a little messy-“ Kirishima said, still standing in the doorway out of sight.

“It’s fine, dude. This isn’t _nearly_ as messy as my place-“ A voice rang out from the hallway.

_Fuck, there’s someone else here._ Katsuki thought, glancing in the direction that the voice came from, getting up and quickly hiding in a small closet near the couch. His tail poked out a bit at the bottom, but it wasn’t very noticeable. He closed his eyes and leaned into the coats and such in the closet, his chest rising and falling in a quick and rythmic pattern. He wasn’t much for meeting new people, especially in the human world. This was mainly due to his caution regarding humans.

Footsteps grew louder and louder as the two neared the living room, stopping in the doorway. Kirishima scratched his head in confusion, looking around the room. “Hmm.. Ah whatever. Denks, you can sit on the couch. I’ll go get some snacks. Are barbecue chips okay?” He asked, looking at the man who now, as per Kirishima’s instruction, was now on the couch.

“Huh? Sure! I’m not that picky.” The male replied. His voice was bouncy and energetic, Katsuki already disliked the guy.

_‘Denks’_ _huh?_ _Weird fucking name._ Katsuki thought to himself, still hidden in the closet. He couldn’t see what was going on outside the closet, but he could hear shuffling and footsteps, so he could only assume that Kirishima was leaving to grab the snacks he offered to get. The shuffling became louder as seconds passed, and Katsuki grew restless.

_Why the fuck is he moving so much? God. I can’t stand to be in here much longer_. _Leave already, bastard._ He thought, tapping a clawed toe on the floor impatiently.

The sound was just loud enough for ‘Denks’ to hear, so he became even more curious about the closet in the room. When he had entered, he already noticed a scaly tail poking out from the bottom, which in itself was odd enough. Now he was hearing a faint tapping noise, and he simply couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer. The closet door was flung open and Katsuki tumbled out.

“WOAH WHAT ARE YOU” The male exclaimed, backing up quickly. He was met with several small explosions to the face, causing him to close his eyes and throw his hands up in defense. When he opened his eyes, there was nothing there. The closet door was still open, a bit of ash littered the floor, and yet there was no creature in sight. The male was left dazed sitting back down on the couch.

Kirishima heard the explosions and rushed to the living room, worried for the safety of his friend. “Denki are you okay?? I heard explosions so I came running.“ Kirishima said, walking slowly over to the male.

Katsuki watched from the hallway, _So his name is Denki? That makes more sense._ He thought, narrowing his eyes. He had set off the explosions and fled to another room when the door was opened.

“Dude... Not to scare you or anything, but you have an explosive lizard in your house. Wait no- He kinda looked like a dude? Like a person? But he had a tail.. And explosions? Am I high?” Denki rambled on, very confused with what had just happened.

“Oh you found him? That’s Bakugou. I accidentally summoned him earlier today- He’s.. a Salamander? Actually I’m not totally sure. _Usually_ Salamanders don’t look like people, but this one does-“ Kirishima replied, looking around. “Speaking of which, did you see where he went? He kinda disappeared when I went to let you in.” He added, looking back at Denki.

“No, sorry. He bombed my face and dashed- How’s he do that by the way? Don’t Salamanders use fire magic??”

“I don’t know, man. He’s pretty different.”

“THAT’S SO COOL THOUGH! AREN’T THOSE RARE? I WANNA SEE HIM!!” Denki yelled suddenly, throwing his hands above his head in excitement.

“Ehm- Well he has to be somewhere in the house- He can’t really leave unless I do. He’s magically bound to me apparently. Cool, huh?”

“YES. NOW LETS LOOK FOR HIM.” Denki yelled, jumping up and dusting himself off, turning to leave the room.

Fortunately, they didn’t need to go far to find him. He stood prominently before the front door, his arms crossed. A glare stuck like glue to his face. His scales shimmered with an iridescent look in the light that filtered through the window on the door, casting a menacing shadow before the blonde. The sharp spines on his back and tail stood up in warning as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t take another god damn step. Who the fuck are you?” He growled, staring the two down.

Kirishima leaned in close to Denki and whispered, “Oh right, he’s got quite a mouth on him too.“

“I can tell-“ Denki replied, whispering back. He offered a bright smile, turning to Bakugou, “I’m Denki Kaminari! A friend of Kirishima’s, nice to meet ya.”

“That’s Katsuki Bakugou, but he only likes to be called Bakugou.” Kirishima said, speaking for Katsuki.

“OI. I CAN TELL HIM MY NAME ON MY OWN, DUMBASS.” Bakugou yelled, taking a step closer to the two.

“Calm down, man- I just didn’t want to make you even angrier-“ Kirishima replied, putting his hands up in a surrendering position.

“YEAH? WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER.” Bakugou replied, stomping back to the living room and pushing past the two.

“Sheesh.. What’s his deal?” Denki asked, walking in the same direction.

“Good question- I don’t know actually, sorry.” Kirishima replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

When Kirishima and Denki entered the living room, Bakugou was already sitting down on the couch, leaning back. His clawed feet sat comfortably on the small table in front of the couch, it was an.. interesting sight.

“Uhh. Okay well- Denki! Why’d you come over? You don’t usually show up out of the blue unless there’s something wrong. What’s up?” Kirishima asked, leaning against the wall and turning towards Denki. The two whispered between themselves for a moment, Kirishima’s expression became concerned, very different from his previously curious expression.

Bakugou watched on in confusion, canting his head to the side. He tried leaning forward to hear better, but it was no use. He couldn’t hear what the men in front of him were speaking about. After a few seconds of whispering and exchanging concerned expressions, they walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Bakugou rolled his eyes and sat up on the couch, scanning the room for things to do. His gaze fell upon a shelf of books, and he stood up and walked carefully over, being sure not to knock anything over with his tail. He picked out a few books, plodding back to the couch and dropping down. He set the books he had chosen down onto the small table in front of him, keeping one in his hand to read. After situating himself on the couch he stretched and opened the book, beginning to read.

About half an hour later, Kirishima and Denki finally came back to the living room, only to find Bakugou asleep on the couch. He was stretched out on his back, his hands crossed behind his head. His tail hung loosely off the couch, half of it was on the floor. The book he was reading sat face down and open on his chest, almost halfway finished. His expression was calm and tranquil, far different from how it usually looked. Kirishima quickly realized that his guest was asleep and turned to Denki, putting a finger to his mouth.

“Shhh.” He whispered, pointing to the sleeping man on his couch.

“Woaaah. He looks so... Peaceful-“ Denki remarked quietly, gazing in awe. “Wait. Why’s he wearing that?? He looks kinda like a stripper.” He added, pointing out Bakugou’s odd outfit.

“Denki no- I’m pretty sure that’s just like.. Normal attire where he comes from?” Kirishima replied, shrugging.

“Seriously?? That looks a little overboard, dude. Seriously, you can almost see his pecs. And you _can_ see his abs. Waitwait. Abs? Kiri, this dude is ripped. How’d you even summon him??” Denki remarked, just being Denki.

“Shhh sh sh sh. Don’t wake him up- And don’t talk about a sleeping man like that, it’s not manly! Anyway, I’m really not even sure. I’m pretty freaked out myself to be honest.” Kirishima replied, waving a hand at Denki so he would be quieter. If they managed to wake up Bakugou on accident, there’s no doubt it would be a disaster. 

Kirishima approached the sleeping blonde carefully and quietly, tapping him on the shoulder. “Uh.. Bakugou?” He asked warily.

Bakugou’s eyes opened slowly and he lifted an eyebrow, staring back at Kirishima. “What the fuck is so important that you needed to wake me up?”

“Oh, uh-”

Bakugou suddenly cut off Kirishima’s explanation, “Out with it, shitty hair. It better be good. I was taking a nap.” He stretched and set his book down with the others, marking his page.

“Well- No. Not really.. I kinda just wanted to see if you were okay,” Kirishima said, narrowing his eyes, “you looked a little too peaceful.” He said finally, rubbing the back of his neck and giving Bakugou an awkward smile.

“Sorry for waking you up, bomb boy!” Denki chimed in, giving Bakugou a rather fitting nickname.

“OI- DON’T CALL ME THAT.” Bakugou snapped, sitting up.

“Sorry, sorry. Won’t happen again, _Blasty_.” Denki replied, snickering under his breath. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to let up on the nicknames anytime soon.

Bakugou grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes, sighing in annoyance. “Whatever.”

Kirishima backed away and to the chair across the room, sitting down. “C’mon Denks, don’t tease the guy too much. You don’t want him to blow up, do you?” He said, glancing at Bakugou.

“Nah don’t worry, I won’t go _too_ far.” Denki said, shrugging and tiptoeing slowly towards Bakugou.

“Oi, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Bakugou asked, now aware of Denki’s subtle movements.

“Heheheheh.” Was all Denki offered in response.

Just a few seconds later it was a complete and utter disaster. There was yelling, explosions, mischievous laughter, and even electricity. The chaos ended as quickly as it had started, landing Bakugou on his stomach on the ground, Denki not far from Bakugou, hugging his tail, and Kirishima, on the other side of the room, bewildered.

Denki had decided that petting Bakugou’s tail was a good idea, and set out on a mission. A mission that he refused to fail. Where did the electricity come from? Denki. His specialty was electricity based magic. Why wasn’t Bakugou fighting back? He was stunned by Denki’s magic.

Ash coated a section of the wall, and papers where spread about the room. Bakugou laid dazed on the floor, screaming with rage internally. Denki, the victor, jumped up and sat on the couch, hugging Bakugou’s tail tightly, stroking it.

“Woah, it really is real! Your scales feel a little weird though. That doesn’t bother me though. Heheh.” Denki said excitedly, he wore a very smug expression.

Kirishima, on the other hand, looked horrified. “DUDE. YOU WRECKED MY LIVING ROOM- AND DID YOU NOT STOP TO CONSIDER HOW PISSED BAKUGOU WOULD BE ONCE HE COULD MOVE AGAIN??? Denks.. You better write your will.” He yelled, his hands flying around his head, pointing from messes to Bakugou and back to more messes.

“Ohhhh. Sorry about your living room- I’ll clean it up soon! And about the Bakugou situation, I’m sure he won’t _kill_ me- right? That would be murder, and murder is illegal. So I don’t have to worry too much, yeah?” Denki replied, refusing to release the tail he was hugging.

“... Yeaaah. Alright, man. I’ll leave you to it then.” Kirishima replied, walking away.

“Hey! Where are you going??” Denki yelled after him, a little confused.

“Away from here. I’d rather not be in the same room as a literal ticking time bomb.” Kirishima yelled back, already almost on the other side of the house.

Not even 10 minutes later, Kirishima heard yelling, screaming, explosions, crashing, and pounding, rapid footsteps. _Yep. He can move again._ He thought, laughing quietly to himself. 

“Better go and check on them I guess. Sheesh. I don’t think my life has ever been this exciting before..” Kirishima mumbled to himself, getting up from his desk. “Denki? You goo- Oh jesus.”


	6. Spark plug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay- I’ll try to upload two chapters today rather then one. Oh right, I have a schedule now. I’ll try to upload every Monday and Friday. Decision made courtesy of my instagram followers. Also got damn sorry this one is so short- RIGHT i forgot to say- Sorry for the sudden switch from “Katsuki” to “Bakugou.” I just thought it would be easier for people to recognize who I was talking about- not everyone knows all the characters’ first names, y’know? Anyway. feel free to leave comments an shit. hope you enjoy

Kirishima sat at a desk upstairs, studying the papers before him. The shouting, blasts, and footsteps continued on for a few minutes. Shaking his head, he grinned, grabbing a pencil to change a few things on the paper. Suddenly, the house went silent. No more footsteps, no more yelling. _I should probably check that out-_ Kirishima thought to himself, rising from his chair and stretching. He walked hurriedly down the hall and to the stairs, nearly full on running down the stairs. He landed with a thud on the ground, jumping from the stairs to the floor.

It was surprisingly neat from where he stood, almost hard to imagine there was such a commotion just a moment ago. He walked cautiously through the halls, checking each and every room. Things were scattered about, strewn across the floor. There was no doubt that they had really fought, now. He stepped into the doorway leading to the living room, peaking his head in. The walls were speckled with ash, books sat on the floor, clearly out of place. But besides that, it looked as though there was a real effort to keep the room, and the rest of the house, clean.

Kirishima grunted in confusion, looking around the room, when out of nowhere he heard a bang and a yell coming from outside. _Ohhh shit._ He thought, dashing to the front door and throwing it open. He stood panicked on his porch, glancing in every direction he could think of. He heard a groan and faint cursing from the side of the porch.

“Wha...” Kirishima muttered quietly, moving slowly to investigate the sound.

He peaked over the edge and burst into laughter, nearly falling back. Beside the porch, laying on the ground, was Bakugou, scrunched up and cursing. He looked up to see Kirishima, immediately jabbing a pointed claw in his direction.

“YOU BASTARD, HELP ME. DON’T STAND THERE AND FUCKING LAUGH, THIS IS YOUR FAULT.” He roared, kicking his legs and lashing his tail in rage.

“I- Fuu.. I’m sorry man, PFFAAHAHAH- Oh sheesh. Alright, alright.” Kirishima choked out, suppressing his laughter as best he could.

He held out a hand for Bakugou to grab and hoisted him up and onto the porch. “So, why were you down there? More importantly, why weren’t you trying to get up?” Kirishima questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“IT’S YOUR FUCKING FAULT, I ALREADY SAID THAT. THE DAMN BINDING SHIT WOULDN’T LET ME GO ANY FURTHER. I FUCKING FELL OVER THE RAILING AND GOT TRAPPED, YOU IDIOT.” Bakugou snapped, making his presence _very_ known. Other people on the street began stepping out of their houses, gawking at the creature that stood on Kirishima’s front porch. He quickly noticed this and panicked, he was fully aware that most people would freak out if they saw Bakugou.

“HE’S JUST... COSPLAYING- HE FELL AND GOT MAD AT ME, IT’S OKAY!” He shouted at his neighbors, who bought the lie and one by one returned to their houses.

Bakugou whipped his head to face the other houses, seeing the few people that were left going inside.

“Holy shit, I didn’t even see them.” He muttered, relieved that Kirishima took care of the situation.

“I’m sorry man, but I don’t have any control over that binding thing- Just, be more careful??” Kirishima replied finally, turning back to Bakugou. “

Yes the fuck you do, numbskull. It’s called a _spell_ , shitty hair.” Bakugou countered, rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips.

“Oh- There’s a spell for that? Neat! What is it?” Kirishima asked, grabbing Bakugou’s wrist and leading him back inside to avoid attracting anymore attention.

“Wait,” He added, closing the door when the two were inside, “where did Denki go? Weren’t you chasing him?”

“Oh right, Sparky. Little fucker dashed out the door and around the back. The fuck did you think I was outside for?” Bakugou replied, shrugging. 

“Thanks, Bakubro! I’ll go get him.” Kirishima beamed, running out the front door to retrieve his friend.

Bakugou plodded to the living room and began cleaning up, waiting for Kirishima and Denki to get back. A few minutes later, Kirishima and a very josteled Denki walked through the door and the living room.

“Oh great. You’re finally back.” Bakugou grunted, sitting on the couch.

“Woah! You cleaned up? Thanks, man! That’s real nice of you. You should still apologize to Denki though- He thought he was going to die.” Kirishima scolded, folding his arms over his chest.

“Explosions...” Denki murmured, eyeing the blonde cautiously.

“Tch. He started it. Fucker grabbed my tail _and_ zapped me.” Bakugou hissed, lifting his tail to emphasize his point, “Whatever. Fuck you, spark plug. Don’t do shit like that and I won’t blow your ass to the 16th century. Sorry.” He spat, barely sparing Denki a single glance.

“HAHAH. OKAY. THANKS.” Denki agreed, walking away stiffly to the kitchen.

“Don’t mind him, he’s still a little shaken up. He’s probably just going to sit in the kitchen and stare at the wall for a bit. It’s a habit of his, I don’t know why though... Anyway. Try not to do that again.”

“Yeah yeah whatever I get it. Don’t bully spark plug. But the damn guy started it, lecture that bastard too.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to him. More importantly, it’s getting dark. We should sleep soon. Alright?” “Already? Jesus. Alright, I’ll sleep here. I’ll have to teach you the spell i mentioned before tomorrow I guess.” Bakugou replied, shrugging and laying down on the couch, this time tucking his tail behind his back to ensure Denki doesn’t grab it without warning again.

“Oh right, that. Sure man, tomorrow. I’ll go talk to Denks now.” Kirishima replied nonchalantly.

He left the room and spoke to Denki quietly in the kitchen, the conversation lasted about 8 minutes before Denki waved and left the house. Kirishima found a blanket and set it on the table next to the couch, tiptoeing to his room and closing the door. Bakugou snatched the blanket quickly and draped it over himself and the couch, falling asleep.


	7. Pinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for uploading this chapter so late. I lost motivation for a while, and I had no ideas. Tried to make this chapter to make up for it. Comments are appreciated. Enjoy ~

The next morning, Bakugou awoke to silence. Normally, he would be relieved to have finally gotten some peace and quiet, but this time it was different. He knew that block head wouldn't just stay quiet. Not to mention the guy snored like a lawnmower, so it was hard to dismiss him as asleep. Bakugou tossed the blanket off of his body, jumping up from the couch and stretching.

' _Hmm.. I should look for him. Maybe he's working or some shit._ ' He thought, walking out of the living room and into the halls.

He turned his head left and right, listening carefully for any sign that Kirishima was somewhere in the house. Nothing. He took a tour around the house, going from room to room and peeking in. He even checked Kirishima's bedroom, which, in hindsight, could have gone badly. Of course, there were one or two doors that were locked, but they weren't worth looking in either way. He walked around once more, checking upstairs, the kitchen, everywhere, and still no sign of Kirishima.

' _Haah Damn. Maybe he's outside._ ' Bakugou thought to himself, walking to the front door and reaching for it.

Before he turned the doorknob, he realized that the tether to his companion must have broken somehow. ' _How strange.'_ He opened the door and stepped onto the porch, yawning as the soft morning light poured over him and his scales. Compared to everything else around, Bakugou stuck out like a sore thumb. His dark scales had an iridescent sheen to them as he walked across the porch, peering over the guard rails. Still no one. He walked off the porch to look around the other side of the house, but before he even stepped onto the grass, a strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and quickly dragged him back inside. Naturally, Bakugou fought back. He hissed and struggled, attempting to claw at whoever had grabbed him. He got a good slash at their face as he whipped his head back just after being thrown inside the house, throwing his vision off as he collided with the floor. 

"OW! YOU BITCH-" He yelled, scrambling to open the door again.

"No! You'll be seen you idiot! Haven't you considered that other people live around here?" The voice asked. They sounded winded, and for good reason.

"YOU CLOSED THE GOD DAMN DOOR ON MY TAIL, FUCKING HELL." Bakugou yelled back, quickly opening the door and hugging his tail, slamming the door shut.

Finally, he turned to see whoever had grabbed him. "A... Girl?"

Before him stood a girl with bright, puffy pink hair. Dark skin, and golden eyes. "What? Don't tell me you're surprised? Sheesh, men these days. ... You are a guy, right?" The girl asked, cocking her head to the right.

"Yes, _pinky._ I'm a guy." Bakugou replied, rolling his eyes.

"I've got a name, you know!" She huffed, "I'm Mina, Mina Ashido. Nice to meet you, er.."

"Bakugou."

"Right, Bakugou! Now, I'm not super good at this cryptid stuff, but I don't really think you belong here. Not to be mean or anything!"

"No shit, captain obvious. And I'm not a damn cryptid."

"Rude- Anyway, what are you doing at Eijirou's house?"

"He summoned me, fuckface. How else would I get here."

"Ohhh! Actually, he _did_ say something about working on his magic. But uhh, I didn't think _this_ ," She made a gesture towards Bakugou's.. everything, "is what he meant."

"He said it was an accident, pinky. Would you mind letting me get up now? I don't appreciate being kept on the fucking floor." Bakugou hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Wow, you've got quite the mouth on ya- Sorry, I'll let you go now!" Mina replied, releasing the blonde and standing up.

Bakugou stood up the second he was released, pushing past her and sitting on the couch in the living room. He glanced around before remembering why he was outside in the first place.

"Where the fuck is shitty hair anyway? I woke up and he wasn't here." Bakugou asked, looking down at his tail and fixing his scales. The door had knocked two or three out.

"I'm going to guess that "Shitty hair" is Kirishima? Good question! I don't know actually. If you want, I can stay here with you? I wouldn't mind! You look pretty interesting, I'd like to get to know ya!" Mina replied, flopping next to Bakugou on the couch.

"Some help you are. I fucking hate all your energy. If you can tone it down maybe I'll consider it." Bakugou replied, glancing at her for a second.

"Yessss! Okay first question, what kinda creature are you? Where do you come from? Why are you so mean?"

"That was three questions, are you dumb? I'll answer that one for you though, yes."

"Ruuude. Just answer them!" She urged, leaning closer to him.

"Fine. I'm a salamander. I come from a world far from this, and it's boring as shit. Not answering the last one, I don't need a fucking reason." He replied, sighing.

"...Aren't salamanders usually tiny?? And full animals?? I'm pretty sure they live here too..."

"No, you dimwit. I mean the magical ones. You know, from myths? Fuck, you're dumb. They're beings of fire."

"OH! Oh yeah I get it now. ... Wait. Why do you have scales then? Salamanders don't have scales."

"What the fu- How the hell should I know? Didn't I _just_ fucking say I'm not a normal salamander? In neither world am I a 'normal' salamander."

"Fine. Why are you bedazzled then?? It's cool, but I don't think you need all that.." "Jesus Christ you're annoying. I'm not answering that shit. Hell, I barely know you, why am I even talking to you?"

"Beeeecause I saved you?"

"You fucking what."

"When you were outside, silly! Someone could have seen you, I don't think that would end well, y'know?"

Bakugou went silent after hearing that. He'd hardly even considered that someone could have seen him, let alone try to hurt him. He needed to be better with keeping his guard up.

"Sheesh, betch'ya didn't even notice I was bleeding either." Mina laughed.

"You fucking deserved it. Who the hell grabs someone without warning and drags them somewhere?" He replied, glaring at her.

"You got me good- I've got to admit, you might do just fine by yourself out there if you know the ups and downs. Anyhoo, help me clean this up, it hurts-" She said, standing up and holding her face.

Bakugou rose slowly, rolling his eyes and walking her to the bathroom, helping her clean the slash and putting a bandage on it.

"Man, I'm starving! I think Kiri has some snacks in the kitchen, want some?" Mina asked.

The two had moved back to the couch and watched a part of a show to pass time while waiting for Kirishima to come back.

"Fuck snacks, I can make you real food." Bakugou replied, getting up quickly to go to the kitchen. No matter how many times he insisted that he hated having to cook all the time, be it in this world or his, he loved cooking.

"Ooooh!! Sure, can I pick something out?" Mina asked, jumping up after him.

"Tch. Fine. But hurry up, otherwise I'll make what _I_ want." He replied, walking into the kitchen.

Mina pulled a chair out from the dining table, putting on an over-exaggerated thinking face.

"Hmmm. How about Okra Natto?" She asked, beaming. "It's my favorite food!"

"Fine, whatever. Just wait a bit and I'll have it done. Don't do anything stupid, not like I don't expect you to anyway." He replied, going around the kitchen and gathering the necessary ingredients and tools. After about twenty minutes of cooking, the food was ready.

"Oh my god it smells AMAZING." Mina exclaimed, practically watering at the mouth as Bakugou brought the food to the table.

"It fucking better. _I_ made it." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat? You worked hard to make this for me, I think you deserve a reward!"

"My reward is you shutting the fuck up to eat."

"Wooo okay, never mind then. Thanks for the food!" Mina said, bowing her head for a split second before eating. 

"Slow the fuck down, you're acting like you haven't eaten in years. You can enjoy the food more, and I can enjoy not having to listen to your voice for a bit longer." Bakugou said, slightly disgusted by the girl's lack of manners.

"Mmm, okay! I'll slow down!" Mina replied, her mouth full of food.

"Jesus christ.." Bakugou mumbled, shaking his head lightly.

The moment Bakugou tried to get comfortable again, Kirishima burst through the door. "HEY, SORRY I WASN'T HERE EARLIER."

"Kiri!!" Mina said, throwing her hands into the air.

"CHEW YOUR GOD DAMN FOOD." Bakugou warned, "YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING CHOKE."

Mina rolled her eyes and swallowed her food quickly, running over to the red head and hugging him tightly.

"Ah- I see you've met Bakugou?" Kirishima asked, a wide grin on his face.

"Yuuup! He's a little mean, but MAN is his food good!" She replied, releasing him from the hug.

"Woah wait, what happened to your face?" Kirishima asked, furrowing his brow.

"Oh, haha, it's fine! Baku just got scared and scratched me. We took care of it." She said.

"OI, I WASN'T SCARED. YOU GRABBED ME FROM BEHIND YOU SNEAKY BITCH. AND DON'T CALL ME 'BAKU.' IT'S DUMB." Bakugou yelled.

"Ohh, did you go to the store? You've got bags in your hands-" Mina said, completely ignoring Bakugou and eyeing the bags that Kirishima did in fact have in his hands.

"Ah, yeah," He turned to Bakugou, "Sorry I didn't leave a note or something, I didn't even think of it at the time. I hope you weren't too worried?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bold of you to assume I was worried at all." Bakugou replied, huffing.

"Yeah right! Don't act like I didn't find you outside trying to look for him! Not to mention you asked me about it ~" Mina teased, giggling.

"SHUT UP. I WASN'T WORRIED." Bakugou replied, yelling.

"Heheh, whatever you sayyy." She teased again, grinning. "Anyway, Kiri, you should go put whatever's in those bags away. Come back when you're done!" She finally went back to the table and began eating again.

"Thanks! I'll be right back." Kirishima said, hurrying into the house to put the bags away.

About 5 minutes later, Kirishima came back and sat at the table, next to Bakugou and in front of Mina. "

The hell did you get anyway?" Bakugou asked, turning his head to face Kirishima.

"Oh, nothing much. Just stuff for.. potions." Kirishima replied, shrugging. "If you want to call them that- But, I really am sorry for just disappearing like that. I'll be sure to tell you somehow next time!"

"You know, you could just get Baku a phone or something?" Mina suggested, puffing out her lips.

"Oh yeah, good idea! How about we go get one later today? It's not that late." Kirishima replied.

"A fucking phone? It's not the worst idea but how the hell am I going to go with you?" Bakugou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's a good question." Both Kirishima and Mina replied at the same time.

"Oh I know, what about transfiguration magic? We could make you look- You know, more human?" Kirishima suggested.

"That's a good idea! You have uh.. Quite a bit of work to do though." Mina said, eyeing Bakugou, specifically his tail and scales.

"Oh fuck you. It's not like I chose to be some fucking monstrosity to you." Bakugou spat, glaring at her.

"Aww guys come on, you were getting along pretty well just earlier." Kirishima whined, looking at the two.

"Ah I'm just messing around!" Mina replied, smiling.

"Whatever." Is all Bakugou offered.

"Alllright! I'll be right back then guys, let me go get everything I need for the spell." Kirishima said, getting up from his chair.

Bakugou grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down, sighing.

"God damnit." He mumbled. "No need, I can do it myself. Jesus Christ, how could you _not_ consider the fact that I could change myself? Your idiocy never fails to surprise me." Bakugou sighed, rolling his eyes.

He stood from his seat and moved to the next room over. A plume of smoke creeped into the dining room from where Bakugou was.

"Uhh.. Bakubro? You okay? I see smoke." Kirishima cautioned, a bit worried. Mina stepped closer to the room to see what was happening.

"I'm fine dipshit. I need clothes though, mine aren't exactly of human standard _._ " Bakugou called out from the room.

The smoke got thinner, and the two, Kirishima and Mina to be specific, stood still.

"Did you not fucking hear me?" Bakugou asked, stepping out of the room.

He looked just like any normal person. No scales, no tail, no frills, nothing. Aside from a few abnormally sharp teeth and bright red irises, he looked completely human. His clothes looked out of place on him now though, and his waist was quite small. For a man's, anyway. It didn't look as odd when he was a salamander.

"Woah."


End file.
